<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by JMount74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678622">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74'>JMount74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up cold and in pain is never a good start to the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Nourelle-Tracy and prompt spin: Fever plus Abandoned building plus Gordon; and Febuwhump prompt 12: Who are you?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stirred, limbs feeling heavy and a roaring in his head. He couldn’t get his eyes open, and he was quite sure that he really didn’t want to, judging by the pain. He drifted off again.</p><p>The next time he woke more fully. He stayed where he was for several minutes before he even considered anything at all. Finally he glanced around. He seemed to be half-lying on the floor of an abandoned building of some sort. It was possibly a warehouse of some description, because he seemed to be lying on a pile of soggy cardboard. </p><p>He shivered. Why was he cold? He looked himself over and was surprised to see that he seemed to be dressed in some kind of wetsuit. Why on earth was he dressed in a wetsuit when he was obviously inland? In a warehouse?? He shivered again and frowned. Why was his wetsuit…wet? On reflection, he was actually dressed in a drysuit, not a wetsuit and why the hell was that important?</p><p>He gave up, the pain in his head and leg telling him that something more was going on here. Looking down to where his leg hurt, he could see a gash running half the length of his thigh, sluggishly bleeding. The ground around him was also wet, and this caused him to pause. </p><p>Nope. He couldn’t work it out. There was nothing around him he could use to get warm, and he simply didn’t have the energy to move about. Maybe a nap would help.</p><p>Waking up cold but hot, and frowning at that contradiction, this time he decided he should try to move. But both his head and his leg soon told him this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. He couldn’t stay here, though. Removing his weird-ass gloves, and where the hell did he get them from, he felt his forehead. Great, he had a fever. He needed warmth, he needed to get his leg treated and he needed medication. </p><p>Searching through the pockets on his baldrick, he came across a miniature first aid kit, and he set about bandaging his thigh tightly. Shame there weren’t any meds in there, but at least that bandage meant that he could probably move about a bit and try to work out where he was.</p><p>Standing up was hard, walking was even harder. He’d only managed to stagger a couple of steps before collapsing next to a pillar. Just that small distance had worn him out completely and he slid gratefully down the pillar, resting his throbbing head back against the cool concrete.</p><p>He must had drifted off again, for the next time he opened his eyes there was a noticeable gloom about the place that wasn’t there earlier. He felt his brow again, and he was definitely burning up. How did he treat a fever again? He had no medication, and if he remembered his training he needed to stay hydrated, but he had no water here.</p><p>He needed help. He just didn’t know where it was going to come from.</p><p>Moving was still difficult, but he realised that only he could help himself, and he used the pillar to get upright again. This time he managed to get to the end of the room, to the wall before his legs gave way again. His shivering was getting worse, but his energy was gone.</p><p>There was a crackling sound. In a vague kind of way his brain registered a voice coming and going, and he frowned. He was certain he was alone. ‘Hello?’ he called, and if he had been standing he would have jumped a mile when a voice that sounded full of relief answered him.</p><p>‘Gordon! Thank god, we’ve been searching everywhere for you. Where are you?’ He frowned. ‘I’m in some kind of abandoned building, maybe a warehouse?’ There was a pause, and for a minute he thought he had imagined the voice. ‘Got you. You’re some way away from where you went missing. Are you hurt?’ He sighed. Maybe this was where he was going to get help from. </p><p>‘I, er, I have a large gash to my upper thigh, and I think I hit my head. I also have a bit of a fever. How long have I been missing?’ The voice paused, and he got the feeling that the owner of the voice was multitasking. ‘Ok, Virgil will be with you soon. You’ve been gone almost two days. That flooding was severe, and you probably have an infection from the dirty water.’</p><p>Well that made sense. Kinda. ‘So Virgil will pick me up soon. That’s great.’ He paused, unsure how to say what he needed to. The owner of the voice must have picked something up though, because he was asked, ‘are you sure you’re alright? Is something else wrong?’ He sighed again.</p><p>‘I don’t mean to be rude, because you obviously know me, but who are you?’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>